Power Rangers Nature's Rescuers
by SentaSophia
Summary: When people who were thought to be long dead reveal themselves to the world, it's time for a team of rescuers to save it. From manipulating Mother Nature and making it so those disaster annihilate the human race, until one of their owns forms a plan to beat them. Now it's a race against time, with the help from humans, they must find this team before nature destroys the human race.
1. The Messenger's Arrival!

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction on here, so concrit is welcome. I don't own Power Rangers only the OC's this far. Oh, and there will be an OC contest at the end. So, have fun and I hope you like it.**

 **Evian is portrayed Hunter Parrish**

 **Acacia is portrayed by Dylan Sprayberry**

 **Sanna is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse**

 **Sander is portrayed by Ryan Carnes**

 **Talia Matthews is portrayed by Nina Dobrev**

 **Captain Camden Avella is portrayed by Simon Baker**

 **KJ Taylor is portrayed by Uriah Shelton**

Prologue

A gentle breeze blew through massive ornately designed columns as a tall and pale figure walked through them. His short pale cropped hair blew gently as he walked with purpose to his destination. He seemed to walk forever due to the sheer size of the hall before he found his destination. Looking around the man, gave a tight-lipped smile as his white eyes scanned the room for what he sought. Upon discovering it, he strode forward quickly gathering up what he needed. He knew he didn't have much time before the leaders discovered his traitorous actions. The man cleared the thought from his mind as he took his cloak off and slipped the knapsack over his shoulders before putting the cloak back on over it. Satisfied that he had hid his treasure well, the man left the room going a different way than the way had come. He knew not to make it easy for them. He was almost to one of the side exit when he heard voices talking. Looking around quickly the man found a nook to hide in before two people walked into the clearing. The man's eyes widened when he saw the severity of the situation that now presented itself. They both looked very much like him with pale skin and hair, white eyes and fangs. The only difference was one was female and the other male. The male's hair went down to his shoulders while the females hit her lower back. The man shuddered as he heard their conversation.

"We need to find out who the traitor is, Sanna," The man spoke as his face hardened. The female, Sanna, sighed as she replied,

"I'm aware, Acacia. The only problem is most people here are warriors so therefore they know all the ins and outs of the tunnels and such." The man, Acacia, grunted in displeasure at what that may mean. Voicing his displeasure, Acacia said,

"So does that mean we have to go from tunnel to tunnel find them?" Sanna gave him a droll stare as another voice spoke. The man hiding had a sense of dread come over him as another man entered the conversation. The looked exactly like him but broad shouldered instead. The man shuddered at the sight of his brother.

"There will be no need for that Acacia. I can tell you exactly who did it." The man's dread turned to absolute terror as Acacia asked,

"Well who is it, Sander?" Sanna watched the newcomer, Sander, as he replied,

"It's my little brother, Evian." Both Acacia and Sanna's eyes widened as Sanna sputtered,

"Why would the young prince betray us?" Sander grimaced as he sighed, replying,

"He always had a soft side for the inhabitants above us. He has always felt that our brutality was unwarranted." Acacia laughed as he said,

"Then he is a fool. The meat sacks above us are nothing more than cattle waiting to be slaughtered." Sander narrowed his eyes at Acacia, effectively shutting him up while Sanna sighed.

"That may be your opinion Acacia but that obviously isn't how the young prince felt and know we have bigger problem," Sanna mumbled, "the prince has our ultimate weapons with him and if he were to distribute them then there is a chance that we could be beaten." Acacia scoffed as he shot back,

"I know you say I have more brawn then brains, Sanna. But even I know that it takes one of us to wield those morphers." This time Sander sighed as commented,

"Not necessarily Acacia. Evian had discovered that some humans have survived our bites and those humans would be able to use the morphers. Our venom changed them into hybrids so therefore they are not entirely human anymore." Acacia, for once, was silent as Sanna took in what he said. Sander finished,

"We need to find Evian before he makes it to the surface. If he does, things may just get more complicated." Acacia groaned as Sanna asked,

"And what of the General? Should he know of our progress?" Sander nodded as he walked off saying,

"I will inform him as you two find Evian and don't hurt him, despite his actions he is still crown prince of our race." Acacia scoffed once again as he said,

"Even though you're the older one." Sander grimaced as he said,

"I may be older but I'm not blood so therefore have no right to the throne." Sanna scowled as she pulled Acacia with her, leaving Sander to his devices. The man, Evian, waited for a moment as he heard his step-brother's footsteps leave the area. Pulling his hood up, Evian darted from his hiding spot down the tunnel leading out of the underground. He was almost pushed back as a blast of fresh air hit his face. Smiling a little, he took it in as he ran through the forest toward the sleepy little town at the edge of it. His mind raced back to what his brother had said to the others. He picked up an underlying tone to his voice. Evian knew if he got caught then his brother may spare him in front of the others but would kill him privately. Sander had always wanted the throne and while he deceived everyone as the caring older step-brother, Evian knew otherwise. He continued quickly down the path until he ran right into someone. A high pitch yelp came then a grunt as Evian looked up. He gulped when he saw fear laced dark brown eyes staring at him and sweat running down the person's tan skin. Evian was about to say something when a voice shouted,

"Talia, where are you?" The woman in front of him, Talia, looked back quickly causing her long brown hair to blow behind her as she was getting ready to yell back. Evian grimaced as he put his hand over mouth quickly and said,

"I mean you no harm, I truly do. But for me, I need secrecy." Talia's eyes widened a bit as she nodded and he moved his hand. Talia gulped as she stuttered,

"You're not going to bite me or anything?" Evian sighed as he ran his hand down his face and shook his head.

"No, miss, I am not going to," he murmured quietly, "it's barbaric and completely unnecessary." Talia looked at him with a mix of shock and tranquility. He knew the tranquility was from him, he had always been told he that effect on people. But the shock may have been from his last statement. Had his people really struck that type of fear into the humans?

"Yes, they have," Talia replied giggling a little. Evian looked at her in shock, had she really read his mind. Talia giggled again as she said,

"No, I'm no mind reader. You just keep saying what you're thinking." Evian blushed terribly at that as he looked down. He was brought from his thoughts by a growl,

"Get away from her, Elf!" Talia jumped up and stopped a tan skinned man from charging at Evian. His bright blue eyes hardened as slightly shaggy curly blonde hair bounced a bit. Evian looked behind him to see another man with slightly tan skin and brown hair sticking out from under a grey beanie. His brown eyes revealed his fear of the elf in front of him. Evian sighed as he heard Talia say,

"Captain, calm down. He didn't hurt me and gathering from his appearance I'd say he's running." Evian looked up at Talia and the man she called Captain. He studied Evian for a moment as he relaxed a degree. The other man behind them relaxed a little at the Captain's reaction. Talia turned to the man as she held out her hand to help him up.

"I'm Talia Matthews," she said with a smile as she pushed up her oversized glasses, "and these two are Captain Camden Avella and KJ Taylor. Don't mind the Captain, he is protective although he is no longer in the military so I have no idea why you still go by Captain." The Captain shrugged as the other man, KJ, snickered before stopping when the Captain glared at him. Talia sighed as the elf in front of her grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"I'm Evian," he murmured, "I'd love to stay and chat but I must get into town before my brother realizes I have escaped." Talia looked in shock as the Captain asked,

"Why?" Evian sighed as he replied,

"They are planning a massive invasion on the…your people. I have a way to stop them but if they catch me…" Evian shuddered at that thought before he continued,

"If they catch me, they will use these weapons against you all. Not even your military will have the power to fight back." The three people in front of him stood in shock as Talia gave a grim smile and said,

"Then it's settled, you'll live with me while you find people that can fight back." The Captain gave a squawk of protest as KJ looked on amused. Evian looked at her in shock as Talia added,

"It's not like you have a place to stay. And even if you mad it into, you'd be run out for what you are. I've seen that intend me no harm…" she turned her attention to the Captain as she finished,

"And you have no reason to worry, you practically live at my home anyways." KJ lost it at that statement and The Captains blush. Evian looked at KJ for a moment as he asked,

"And what of…KJ…I think. Will he live there too?" KJ stopped laughing as the Captain smirked stifling a chuckle. Talia blushed as she shook her head and said,

"No he won't. He lives on the local college campus." She noticed Evian didn't seem to like that and she was curious why.

"But he would be danger if he helped me," he stated, "you two would be close but he wouldn't have the chance to get there if they discovered his part in all this." Talia thought for a moment as KJ spoke up,

"I could ask to live off campus, Tal. I could live with you." The Captain shook his head as he said,

"That would raise too much suspicion, your too involved on campus." KJ sighed as the Captain brought up a good point. Evian still didn't like it but he was grateful these people would help. Thinking that he gave a tight-lipped smile as he said,

"Regardless, I am grateful for your help." Talia smiled as the Captain nodded and KJ gave smile and a nod. The four made their back toward Talia's home completely unaware of the visitor they had. The raven watched them briefly before it flew back to inform its master of the turn of events.

 **Here is a tidbit of the prologue for you… and now onto the contest. This is my first one is it may be a bit…simple. I've never done but I do have some rules; the first, only two OC please. The second, be original and the last, have fun! Oh, and please send them through pm, I believe I may get in trouble if you don't otherwise. And with that said, I will give you the OC Form and my Ranger as an example.**

 **The OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age (18-22):**

 **Ranger Color (Male- Red, Green, White and Black; Female- Blue):**

 **Powers from bite (nothing too OP please):**

 **Actor/Actress:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Why they want to be a ranger:**

 **Other:**

 **The Orange Rescuer**

 **Name: Mireya Cameron**

 **Nickname: Mira (prefers this to her name)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Ranger Color: Orange**

 **Powers from bite: capable of feeling currents and manipulating them the only downside is it severely dehydrates her the longer she uses it.**

 **Actor/Actress: Sofia Carson**

 **Clothes: Mira has on oversized burnt orange shirt that is loose in the torso but tight in the sleeves that she has paired with dark wash super skinny destroyed jeans and loose dark brown desert boots.**

 **Personality: Mira is laid back but charismatic. She likes making people happy so she often goes out of her way to do so. She likes doing without their knowing seeing as she doesn't like the recognition from it. She can be a bit shy when she is put too much in the spotlight or is argued over.**

 **Family: Father- Brayden Cameron, Mother- Rosa Cameron, Big Brother- Tarek Cameron and Little Brother- Zane Cameron**

 **Backstory: Everything in Mira's life was good until that day when she was ten years old. She was out with her thirteen-year-old brother Tarek and her five-year-old brother Zane when they were attacked by a man. In wanting to be a good big sister, Mira hid Zane until Tarek came to find them but unfortunately the man found Mira first and she ran to get him away from her little brother. Unfortunately, the man was faster and tackled her into the lake before biting her. Mira screamed as the man tried to drown her but he was stopped by the sound off Tarek and her father. Mira almost died that day from the attack. The attack itself put a strain on her parent's relationship as her mother blamed her father for them being out on their own so young causing them to argue most of the time. Mira had other problems though, the bite itself never healed and strange things tended to happen around especially in water. From then on, Mira refused to go in water because of the strangeness. She always just told people she was afraid of water and they left it be.**

 **Why they want to be a ranger: She nearly died from the bite and wants to keep others from suffering that fate**

 **Other: has a scar on the back of her neck that looks like a jellyfish sting**

 **And here is the OC form and my OC… so have fun and I can't wait to see what you give me!**


	2. The Executioner's Message!

**And here it is...Chapter 1! On that note, I don't own the team except for Mira and mentors. Josh Appel goes to Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley. And the rest of the team will appear in the next chapter so stay tuned. So, here it is…Chapter 1!**

 **Josh Appel is portrayed by Brandon Flynn**

 **Mira Cameron is portrayed by Sofia Carson**

Chapter 1

The morning fog rolled through the forest into the sleepy little town as people begun their morning routines of school and work. Students trickled into both the college and the high school as the business area begin to fill with people. Down at the local coffee shop, Evian watched with slight happiness as people went by continuing their day to day activities. They all seemed to oblivious though for his liking. With that his mind drifted back to his people, it had been three months since he had fled and there was still no sign of an invasion. Camden, as the Captain no let him call him, was sure they were bidding their time. Talia seemed to agree and neither conferred to KJ about it, which he found amusing. Evian was brought from his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see KJ looking down at him with a bright smile on his face.

"The dark brown hair looks good on you," he commented sitting down, "brings out your blue eyes and even paler skin." Evian smirked at that last part as he rolled his eyes. KJ smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't you have class?" Evian asked. KJ nodded as he replied,

"Yeah at 12:15 so I've got time." Evian hummed at that as he took another sip of his coffee and gave a content sigh.

"I don't think Cap knew the monster he created when he introduced you to coffee," LJ laughed causing Evian to laugh along with him.

"Why do you think I'm here? Talia won't let me have any more under her roof," Evian murmured nearly causing KJ to choke on his coffee before he swallowed it and laughed. Evian looked worryingly at him as the young adult regained his composure. KJ wiped tears away from his eyes as he said,

"She will find you, you know? I used to be addicted to coffee too but she nipped that in the bud real fast." Evian gave him a quizzical look as another person cleared their throat. KJ nearly lost it again as Evian seemed to get paler, if that was possible. He looked up to see Talia looking down at him with an eyebrow raised and Camden behind him with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his face. Evian cleared his throat as he downed the rest of his coffee making KJ and Camden choke back laughter as Talia said,

"Really, E?"

"What? I'm not under your roof," Evian said matter of factly, prompting both KJ and Camden to lose it, bursting into fits of laughter. Talia scowled as he eyed the former field commander and said,

"This is your fault Cam. You created a monster with this addiction to caffeine."

"You mean coffee… the venom keeps me from being addicted to caffeine," Evian commented with a sigh. KJ gave him a small smile as tears leaked from his eyes. Talia rolled her eyes as she and Camden sat down at their table.

"So what brings you two here?" Evian asked looking at the two newcomers.

"I don't know," Camden replied with a shrug, "KJ told us to meet him here." Evian looked at the college student curiously as KJ replied,

"There is a rumor on campus that has the cross-country runners and any runner worried. The forest on the outskirts of campus is supposedly closed now to the campus. They found bodies of some students that are known runners. It looks like animal attacks for some and others if looks like they were subjected to the elements." Evian leaned forward at the last part as KJ leaned back a little and sighed before continuing,

"The administration said that animal attacks aren't uncommon but they're not common either. It was the ones exposed to the elements that has them worried, those students weren't gone for that long." Both Camden and Talia looked disgusted as Evian said,

"It seems they've been active this entire time." KJ raised an eyebrow at him as Evian continued,

"All that's ever been focused on was our bites but all of my people…" Evian shuddered at the thought before he continued,

"All of my people can control the elements to some degree and if they know how to manipulate things like body temperature they can mimic some of the elemental phenomenon on the human body. Things like freezing or overheating, they may be able to go as far as some of the natural disaster but whoever they picked to do so would have to be something akin to a true monster to do that." KJ, Talia and Camden looked at each other, the severity of the situation sinking in.

"Then we need to hurry with your project, E," Camden stated as Evian nodded as the four got up, parting ways. KJ watched as his friends made their way back to Talia's home. He shuddered as he thought back to campus. Now was one of those times when he wished he lived with Talia, he would feel so much more safe then. With that thought he closed his leather jacket around his taunt body as a chill seeped through his crimson v-neck tee. His blue jeans couldn't seem to keep the cold out either as his crimson chucks pattered on the ground. With one last sigh, KJ adjusted his gray beanie as he made his way back to campus taking all the main ways.

~Rescue~

The breeze blew through the campus as a young man got out of his car followed by a young woman. She smiled up the young man who shuddered a bit but blamed it on the chill in the air. With a smile the young woman walked off, leaving the young man to sigh in relief. He wrapped his black zip around him, covering his red shirt before he reached into his car to grab his backpack. Once the backpack was secure on his shoulder, the young man padded toward class making sure to avoid puddles so he didn't soak his red vans and bottoms of his blue jeans. He was almost to class when a shrill voice resounded down the hall. Another shudder wracked his body as the young man turned around and stifled a groan. He vaguely remembered the young woman running up to him from one if his nights out on the town. It was then he decided to look for an escape route. He was about to bail when she came up to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Well hello Josh," She giggled, "I thought that was you but I wasn't certain." The young man, Josh, raised an eyebrow as his slate blue eyes bore into hers.

"You randomly go yelling down the corridor at people even if you're not sure of," he asked quizzically. The young woman in front of him gave him a bright smile that stilled him and almost made him regret asking that question.

"Well than it was a good thing I was right otherwise that would be pretty embarrassing," she giggled again, "wouldn't it?" Josh didn't know whether to face palm or just walk away. The young woman kind of missed the point. He just stared at her for a moment as the professor gave the two a small smirk, having heard the conversation.

"Mr. Appel," the professor stated making Josh jump a bit, "class will be starting soon. Don't want to be late." Smirking a bit, the professor walked into the classroom to prepare. Taking the out he was given, Josh looked at the woman in front of him who seemed to get and smiled back before walking off. Josh sighed again, thankful he didn't have to say anything to her. As he turned to go into the classroom, he heard the young woman stop.

"I'll text you," she called down the hallway, "okay Josh?" Josh looked up but was unable to reply as the young woman had vanished into the sea students. Dread overcame Josh as he thought back to the young woman, this was going to be fun…not!

"I really need to not give out my number when I go out," Josh murmured to himself.

"Really?" a voice startled him. Josh spun around to see KJ smiling at him or more like smirking. Josh gave the boy in front of him a small smile as he went inside with KJ following.

"That would be the second time this week that one of your former buddies has found you," KJ laughed as Josh sat down on his right. Josh blushed furiously as he pulled out his materials even though he very seldom used them, best to make the professor think he was actually working.

"It's not like I try for the attention," Josh murmured. KJ rolled his eyes before opening his book to the spot he left off. Josh looked over and chuckled a bit as he mumbled something. KJ raised an eyebrow at the man next to him.

"What was that, Appel?" KJ said teasingly, "I didn't quite catch that."

"He probably called you a nerd, like he always does," a voice said from right behind KJ. Both men turned around to see a tall brunette with her long brown hair just hanging around her shoulders, her burnt orange shirt sitting tightly in the arms and loose in the torso and waist accenting her pale skin and darkened orange highlights in her hair. KJ smiled as the young woman went to sit on his other side, adjusting her destroyed super skinny dark blue jeans before looking over at him but speaking to Josh.

"Am I right, Josh?" Josh chuckled a little as he nodded. The young woman smiled again as she pulled out her material.

"Geez Mira," KJ laughed as Mira's shimmery brown eyes looked on playfully as KJ continued, "you sure know both of us well." The young woman, Mira, laughed a bit as she moved all her hair to her right side.

"You two are quite predictable, KJ," Mira stated, "you have the same morning ritual whether you realize it or not. Oh, and Josh, the easiest way to avoid your "buddies" is to get to class earlier than you normally do. They seem to realize when you get to school so your best bet is to come earlier or later. But I wouldn't do later because knowing you, you won't come." Josh stared at Mira wide eyed as KJ laughed. Mira just looked between the two of them before returning to the school work she was working on.

"She got you again, Josh," KJ laughed as he looked at Josh's stunned look, "although Mira, your normally pretty laid back, what set you off?" Mira looked up as she shrugged before returning to her school work.

"Wait a second," KJ stated, "you didn't have time for yoga this morning, did you? That's why your grumpy?" Mira looked at him with a twinkle of something in her eyes causing KJ to scoot toward Josh a little causing the man to chuckle at his predicament.

"As a matter of fact KJ," Mira started, "I didn't have time to do anything this morning but homework because someone was playing loud music all night. So no, I didn't have time to go to Charm's this morning." Josh raised an eyebrow knowing this was going to end well, as he sensed where her ire was directed too.

"And why was that?" KJ asked absentmindedly, "it's not like the girls on your floor to blare music. You all like your sleep." Mira raised an eyebrow at how he knew that but decided she didn't want to know.

"Well someone thought it would be a good idea to remotely turn on their web cam," Mira said pointedly, glaring at KJ, "which is bad for me since you set it up so mine turns on when yours does. Whether you set that up as a cruel joke or to peep I have no idea, but it kept me up all night. Do you ever sleep?" KJ paled and sputtered as she accused him of peeping while Josh was trying his hardest to keep from dying of laughter.

"I would never peep on you, Rey," KJ said honestly. The use of her childhood nickname calmed Mira down a bit but she was still irritated at her longtime friend.

"And I set that up out of concern with all the problems happening on campus," KJ finished, "I thought you knew that." Mira's hardened gaze softened as Josh quit laughing and just admired their friendship. He sometimes wished he had the type of friendship they had. Josh would often tease KJ about having a crush on Mira but even than he would admit that the two would be cute together. He was brought from his thoughts by Mira saying something.

"Your too sweet, KJ," she said with a soft smile, "but you don't need to worry about me, yoga helps in more ways than you think." KJ sighed as he ran his hand down his face. Josh gave the duo a small smile as he looked around. He was shocked to find the room empty. Looking up at the clock, Josh gave a small laugh.

"Guys," he said softly getting Mira and KJ's attention, "we talked through class and somehow didn't get in trouble." Mira and KJ looked around before they burst out laughing. The trio gathered their things before heading out of the room.

"Mira and I are going to work on homework," KJ said as he turned to Josh, "your more than welcome to join us?" Josh raised an eyebrow as he thought for a moment. As if guessing, what he was going to say Mira added,

"We're going to Arcadia." Josh thought for a moment about the local café that was an all in one, not far from Charm's yoga studio, Arcadia was the most popular place near or on campus. He shuddered when he remembered the woman from earlier and remembered that she frequented there quite a bit.

"I think I'll pass," Josh murmured, "thanks for inviting me though." KJ looked at Josh curiously as he was about to say something but Mira interrupted having caught on to why Josh didn't want to come.

"Alright, Josh," Mira smiled, "be safe though, alright?" Josh nodded as he headed away from the duo. KJ looked at Mira before looking at Josh when it hit him why.

"The woman from this morning…" He never finished as Mira nodded and turned to head that way. KJ spun around and jogged to catch up with her. The two walked comfortably toward Arcadia when whispered echoed around them. KJ stopped when a chill went down his spine and he stopped to listen. When he actually stopped, he picked up on a fair amount of tension in the area. Mira, having finally noticed KJ had stopped, turned around to see what was wrong. Her eyes widened when she saw KJ's reaction to whatever he had heard. Almost missing him, Mira took off as KJ ran back the way they had come.

"KJ," Mira yelled airily, "what's wrong?" KJ didn't stop to reply or even acknowledge that he heard her until he looked over his shoulder briefly. The two ran on as Mira's curiosity mounted and she began to grow frustrated. She was about to yell again when she ran into KJ who had stopped abruptly. Wanting to reprimand KJ for his rudeness, she moved to go around him until she saw the carnage in front of her. Mira thought she was about to be sick when she saw the amount of blood on the ground, that was until she saw one of the bodies. At that moment, there was no holding back and Mira heaved what little she had had for breakfast. KJ looked back as he mechanically went to hold Mira's hair back. After a couple minutes, Mira's stomach calmed down as the brunette straightened up and blanched at the acidic taste in her mouth.

"So why did we run all way here," she smacked out, trying her hardest to get the taste out of her mouth but failing. KJ looked over at her as he looked around for a sign but found nothing. He was fairly certain this was where he had like to come for peace and quiet. At that point, KJ noticed the bodies looked like fresh kills from something. Turning to Mira, he was about to form a sentence when he heard footfalls behind them and spun around. He gave a relieved sigh when he saw the very person they were looking for. Mira looked between the two as Josh walked up looking pale and visibly shaken.

"What happened?" Mira murmured almost afraid that asking to loud would break their friend. Josh gulped and shook his head indicating he didn't want to talk about it. But KJ on the other hand knew exactly what had happened and stated,

"The very reason I downloaded the web cam thing, Mira. Elves did this!" Mira's eyes widened as she gulped.

"No," Josh croaked out, "an elf did this. He grabbed…. He grabbed Shay and…and…" Both Mira and KJ's hearts broke as their normally confident friend barely got out what happened.

"Dismembered," Josh breathed out. KJ shuddered as Mira gasped and thought back to the bubbly girl from earlier that morning. Mira looked around as an idea came to mind.

"Got an idea," Mira murmured, "time to skip, Charm's isn't far from here. He has most likely heard about this. I don't know how he does it but he always finds things out that happen on campus so he will understand us chilling there." Josh looked over as he gave Mira a quaint smile as KJ nodded. The three hastily made their way to Charm's completely unaware of the shadow lurking just beyond the tree line. None of them knew just how serious things were about to get as war was about to be waged.

 **And here is the first chapter! Tell me what you think? Concrit is welcome, flames are not. The next one you will get the white, blue and green rangers, so stay tuned. In the next chapter, things come to an intense encounter when our favorite humans meet Sander. Hopefully everything works out. Oh, and I still need the Red and Black Rescuers. See you then.**


	3. The Freezing Games!

**And here it is… the second chapter. In this you get the blue and white rangers. So, without further ado, Elizabeth Lewis belongs to Depths of Silence and Lucas Anderson belongs to fantasticrhapsody. There is also someone else that doesn't belong to me and that would be Angelina Miller, she belongs to Glitter Queen Aila Midori. Now that that is out of the way we can get on to the chapter… oh wait I forgot the disclaimer. Well I don't own Power Rangers, never have and never will. :D Now that everything is seriously done, onto the part you came here for, Chapter 2.**

 **Elizabeth Lewis is portrayed by Georgie Henley**

 **Angelina Miller is portrayed by Alexandria DeBerry**

 **Lucas Anderson is portrayed by Chris Woods**

 **Valerie Kingston is portrayed by Natalie Martinez**

Chapter 2

The day had begun like any other as the sun shone through the curtains as messy red hair stuck out from under some blankets. A moan resounded from underneath them as the sun had begun to heat up whoever was under them. With one last moan, the covers shot off the person revealing a fair skinned girl yawning. She ran her hand through her long messy red hair as her bright blue eyes looked around sleepily.

"Elizabeth," a gentle voice yelled up, "get up darling or you'll be late for school…" The red head, Elizabeth, sighed as she sensed there was more.

"Oh and Angelina called to say she would be here in 30 and that was ten minutes ago." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at her clock and shot into the bathroom. She did her morning ritual at surprisingly fast rate and came out stripping off her pjs. Looking around she slipped on a bra as she found her loose darker blue cotton shirt and her short white shorts, slipping the two on. Going over to her nightstand, she found her favorite black ring and slipped it on her right middle finger. She sat on her bed and slipped some socks on then her boots as she ran downstairs. Looking up at the clock, Elizabeth sighed when she saw the time. She was happy she had thought to brush her teeth before she ate otherwise she wouldn't have time to afterward so now all she had to do was stay away from orange juice. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to see both her father and mother in there.

"Good morning Elizabeth," her mother smiled at her, "I'm sorry I didn't get you up sooner baby." Her father looked up as he was about to say something when Elizabeth beat him to it.

"It's alright mom," she replied with a small smile, "I forgot to set my alarm last night. Calculus was a headache inducing mess." Her mother chuckled at that and for a moment Elizabeth thought she saw a twinkle of amusement in her father's eyes but that disappeared as fast as it came. Shaking off the thought, Elizabeth grabbed a banana as a honk resounded from outside. Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth looked back with a smile and darted out the door grabbing her backpack as she went.

"Love you," she called back, "I'm going to be hanging out with Lina after school." With that she ran out the door and hopped in the passenger seat of Lina's car. She sighed as she buckled up causing her blonde friend to look over. Elizabeth looked over at her. At just a little taller than Elizabeth herself, Angelina or Lina as she liked to be called was beautiful. She had tan skin and bright blue eyes with long wavy blonde hair. Elizabeth could never figure out why Lina wanted to be her friend but they had been friends since grade school and nothing was about to change that. Lina looked at her as she murmured something. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her.

"Daddy issues again," Lina clarified. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she retorted,

"When don't I have daddy issues." All Lina did was nod before she smiled.

"Well at least you have me now but we need to get to school," Lina giggled, "We have that college visit today with Mr. Anderson." Elizabeth nodded as she smiled at the thought of visiting their illustrious college. The two were soon there and went inside. Upon entering the local high school, the two smiled at the old rustic feel to the foyer. Lina nudged Elizabeth as she guided her friend toward the counselor's office.

"The foyer gets you every time, Liz," giggled Lina as she opened the door for her red headed friend. Liz scowled at her Lina before thanking her.

"That a problem, Lina," scowled Liz playfully. Lina put her hands up in mock defeat as she laughed. The two sat outside an office before looking at the door. The plaque read Mr. Anderson as Liz smiled as she thought about she and Lina's counselor. The man had originally been brought in as a substitute for one of their music classes. But then a death of one of the star athletes rocked the school and he quickly became a strong force at the school. It was then that he was put as counselor helping with anything the students needed. Lina looked over as she noticed the far-off look Liz had. She sighed as Liz looked over at her best friend quizzically.

"You going to tell him about home?" asked Lina softly. Liz shook her head as his door opened. The two looked up to see a relatively tall tan skinned man walk out with his dark eyes watching them warmly. He smiled as he adjusted his white button up and navy tie. Mr. Anderson smiled at the girls as he beckoned them in. Liz smiled as Lina admired his tush before elbowing her in the side. Lina gave off a slight grunt causing Mr. Anderson to turn around.

"So girls," he began, "as you know, the trip to the college today will be immensely important to figuring out what you would both like to do. The school has set both of you up with people from the classes you two excel at." Liz cringed a little at that. She was fairly certain she didn't want to do anything of those subjects for a living, she honestly had no idea what she wanted to do. Mr. Anderson looked at the red head in front of him for a moment before he continued,

"But due to recent events, you may not be able to go today or until the murders on the campus have been resolved." Lina gasped as Liz's eyes widened.

"Ummm, shouldn't you have not told us that sir," stuttered out Lina. It took every ounce of strength Liz had not to face palm. Out of the entire sentence that was all she got from it. Liz didn't think her friend knew the severity of what their counselor just said. Mr. Anderson took it in stride though as he said,

"I don't believe in lying to my students, Miss Miller." Lina blushed as she mumbled something. Liz had to laugh as she knew exactly what her friend's problem was.

"You might want to go somewhere and finish your homework then, Lina," Liz laughed as Lina turned even redder. Mr. Anderson gave a knowing smile as Lina nodded and excused herself. Mr. Anderson gave her slight nod before she hurried out of the room but not before giving Liz a small glare that promised a lot of complaining. Mr. Anderson laughed at the two teens interactions.

"You two have an interesting relationship," he murmured. Liz turned to him for a moment before she smiled and nodded. Mr. Anderson studied her for a moment as he stood up.

"Your dad again, Elizabeth," he said as he went to the coffee pot. Brewing himself a cup and grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge for Liz, he went back to his chair. Liz thanked him as she took the bottle and unscrewed the cap, taking a big drink of it.

"Yes and no," Liz replied, "he is always a pain. He just doesn't get it. I don't want to be tailored to run his business. Heck, I don't even know what I want to do." Liz sighed as she looked down and continued,

"Last night was really hard, we had such a bad argument…again. He was happy I was working on my Calculus as he knew it was what was needed for a line in the business degree. When I told him I was just taking it for the requirements, he blew a gasket. Calling me an lazy brat and such. Mom finally got him to stop and leave me alone but I couldn't finish my homework for a good while after that." Mr. Anderson nodded as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Liz," he answered softly, "your father will come around eventually so for now focus on your mother and the support she gives you as well as Lina. Despite you two taking jabs at each other, you both need each other." Liz smiled as she thought of her best friend. Mr. Anderson smiled as Liz nodded and stood up grabbing her water bottle.

"Thanks, Mr. A," Liz smiled as she got up ran out to find her friend. Mr. Anderson smiled as he thought back to his youth. He winced a bit at part of it, it was pretty bad at some points. But he had to admit he did have some pretty good friends out of it. Shaking his head, Mr. Anderson went back to his paperwork that he was working on before his session with the girls. But for some reason his mind kept drifting back to the college. He had to know how the students there were handling the recent onslaught. He picked up the phone to call the local counselor there when a loud thud outside his office got his attention. Alert, Mr. Anderson ran out and into the secretary, causing her normally up black hair to fall around her olive skin. The young woman freaked out when they hit but Mr. Anderson steadied her.

"Lucas," she breathed out, "you have to do something. Whatever attacked the college has made an attack here. There is someone here…" She never finished as she looked past him, her dark eyes widening. Mr. Anderson or Lucas turned and his eyes widened as he ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. At the end of the hall was a mound, an unmoving mound. Lucas gulped as he and the secretary went down to investigate. He wasn't usually happy about his past but at this current moment he was happy about the edge it gave him.

"Valerie, I need you to lock down the school," he said firmly but softly. The secretary, Valerie, nodded as she went back to the main desk and began to do what he had asked. Lucas walked back and looked out of the class panels. His eyes widened when he thought he saw a shadow dart down toward the library. He sucked a breath in as he turned to Valerie.

"I need you to hide after you do so," Lucas commanded, "I don't think we were in time for whoever was in the library this morning." Valerie's eyes widened as she nodded and gulped. Lucas turned when she grabbed his hand gently. Lucas could feel her hand shaking as Valerie said,

"Please be careful out there." Lucas nodded as he gently shook her hand off and went out the door, running down the hallway. _Please don't be in there,"_ he thought as his mind drifted back to the two teens that were in his office earlier that morning.

~Rescue~

Liz had finally caught up with Lina as the blonde turned to her. Smiling, Liz pulled her into a sideways hug catching Lina off guard.

"And this is why I like it when you talk to Mr. A," Lina laughed, "You're a lot more lovable." Liz huffed playfully as she gave her a whack on the arm. Lina laughed as she opened the door to the library and ushered Liz in. The two giggled quietly as they found seats and pulled out their books to finish or just read ahead in Liz's case. Lina looked over and laughed as she began to work on her history. The time passed by slowly until an eeriness crept into the library. Liz looked up as a chill passed through her and the shadows seemed to loom in all the right places. Rubbing her upper arms, Liz closed her book and went to go get another book. Lina looked up noticing the chill to the air.

"Where are you going, Liz," she asked. Liz looked back as she rubbed her upper arms. She looked down to discover goosebumps riddling them.

"To see if someone will turn on the heat or turn down the air," Liz replied, "its freezing in here." Lina nodded as she closed her notebook in her book and went over to her best friend.

"I'll go with you," Lina murmured, "something doesn't feel right and I'd rather have neither of us alone right now." Liz nodded as she moved forward with Lina right at her side. The air seemed to drop even more as Lina's teeth started chattering a bit. Liz looked over surprised as she looked back. The two slowly made their way to the help desk and saw a woman sitting there. By now both girls were absolutely freezing, with both wearing shorts and thinner tee shirts. Liz reached out to get the attendant's attention but yelped when her hand made contact with the woman. The red head brought her hand back fast as her eyes widened.

"What is Liz," called Lina who wandered back to her best friend. Liz just shook as realization sunk in or she was pretty sure that's what it was, she was pretty cold as well.

"She…she… she's frozen," stuttered out Liz. Lina's eyes widened as she edged her hand forward but brought it back quickly when another gust got her hand. The two spun around to find the source but found nothing. Liz looked back toward their backpacks and ran back with Lina hot on her tail. Grabbing her purse, Liz fumbled to get her phone out as her fingers stiffened a bit. Lina chattered as the cold got worse before grabbing her purse as well. A loud crash followed by a shatter resounded behind them causing both girls to squeak. Now absolutely terrified, the two ran back to the front door but found it frozen shut. Lina looked back to see a shadow move just beyond her sight. The blonde gulped as she grabbed Liz's arm and held it close. Liz looked back then focused her attention on the door that wouldn't budge. Giving off a frustrated sigh, Liz looked up and almost cried out for joy when she saw Mr. Anderson's worried face. Liz looked back at Lina who was shaking from either fear or the cold but she pulled her friend close as Mr. Anderson sent a fire extinguisher through the glass on the other panel. Both girls sighed as heat rushed as they heard Mr. Anderson speak,

"Girls, is the door frozen shut?" Lina nodded as her eyes darted around the room. Liz realizing her friend was more than terrified answered for her.

"Yes, it is," Liz said softly. She heard a sigh from Mr. Anderson then the door flew off the hinges and splintered. Both girls looked in amazement as Mr. Anderson rushed in and pulled them out, going down the hall. He took mental note of their frozen state when he opened the door to the main office.

"Valerie," he called. The petite woman shot up from behind the desk as her eyes widened at the sight of the girls. They looked frozen and she quickly began to find long sleeves for them. She came back and bundled the girls up whose pallor was starting to come back.

"What do we do, Lucas?" Valerie asked as Lucas looked back and noticed the cold creeping towards them. A sinking feeling overcame him as he said,

"We leave." The three in front of him looked up as he looked down at them. With that he ushered them towards the emergency exit at the back of the office, stopping by his and grabbing his keys. Soon the four were out of the door and not a moment sooner, a loud crashing sound was heard. Lina stifled a yelp as Liz gently pushed her into the back seat and climbed in behind her. Valerie and Lucas climbed in the front as Lucas quickly turned on the car and revved it. Liz looked back to see the normally shadowed creature step out causing her eyes to widen. Soon Lucas peeled out of the parking lot and onto the main stretch. Valerie looked back as she saw Liz turned looking out the back as well.

"Elizabeth," Lucas commanded gently causing the red head to turn to him, "I wouldn't dwell on what was back there. We were lucky that there were minimal students in the school." Lina took a breath as she moved into her best friend. Liz let her cuddle into her before Lucas let out a small curse. Liz looked forward as she saw the creature from before standing in front of them. With a flick of his wrist, Lucas shifted into reverse and went backwards into one of the side streets before swinging the car around and taking off down the street.

"Lucas," Valerie called out, "we need to dump the car." Lucas looked over surprised at the petite woman bossing him around. Valerie took a deep breath to calm herself as she finished,

"Use it as bait, make him think we're in here." Lucas snorted as the plan sounded well sound.

"One problem Val," Lucas breathed out, "their sense of smell is good." Liz giggled as Lina even seemed interested in their conversation.

"I don't think so, Mr. A," Liz said, "you cut yourself when you threw the extinguisher threw the window." Lucas looked down at his forearm and noticed blood then at Valerie who had already began to tear up part of her cami. Sighing in defeat, Lucas pulled the car over as he turned to Liz.

"Elizabeth," he spoke softly, "I want you to be on look out while Valerie gets me bandaged up." Lina took a deep breath before steeling herself.

"What do you want me to do," Lina asked, her voice wavering slightly. Lucas looked back at her as Valerie ripped his sleeve off from the elbow down. The small blonde was barely holding together yet she wanted to help. Lucas smiled as he replied,

"Help Liz." Lina smiled as she shifted to look out back then turned to the front to keep an eye that way as well. Valerie smiled up the man in front of her as she finished.

"We should go now," Valerie announced. Lucas nodded as he ushered Lina out of the car as Valerie and Liz climbed out the other side. Valerie's eyes widened as she exclaimed,

"I know where we can go!" She then herded the three away from the car toward some businesses.

"Well," Lucas asked as he looked back, "where are going?" Valerie smiled big as she replied,

"The yoga studio I frequent, Charms!" They turned the corner right as the elf came upon the car and began to break it open before let out a growl. His prey had escaped!

 **And here it is chapter 2! Tell me what you think! I know there wasn't a fight scene but everything will climax next chapter and you will get the green ranger at the beginning…yay! But next time, you will meet the elves behind the attack. Will these innocent humans survive or meet their end? Just have to wait and see. Hehe until next time, see ya!**


	4. The Fated Reunion!

**And here it is Chapter 3! The new Ranger and characters are Charm August and Romeo Mead both of which are the genius of Bookworm101234. Oh, and I don't own Power Rangers. So here it is Chapter 3!**

 **Charm August is portrayed by Dominic Sherwood**

 **Romeo Mead is portrayed by Colton Haynes**

Chapter 3

A peaceful serenity filled the yoga studio as the early rays of sun shone through the picture windows. The light illuminated the quiet room as a young man finished up his morning session. Walking out of downward dog, the man stood up straight adjusting his green shirt before fixing his sweat pants. Taking a deep breath, the man rolled his shoulders soothingly before picking his yoga mat and rolling it up. Putting it away, the man went and showered coming back in a simple white tee with a green zip up hoodie and loose blue jeans and green Converse. He padded through the studio as he towel dried his brown hair until it spiked up a bit. Smiling as he heard the door open then huffing when a few loose strands fell in his face, he saw the man he loved walk in. Having not been noticed yet, the man snuck up on the other one taking in everything with his piercing ice blue eyes. The man in front of him was muscular and dressed similarly to him but with shorter spiky brown hair. Stifling a giggle, the green clad man snuck up on the other and scared him. The newcomer jumped a foot in the air causing the other to start laughing.

"Charm!" exclaimed the newcomer as he spun around. The blue-eyed man, Charm, was on the ground laughing before he finally caught his breath and stared into the brown eyes of the other man.

"Sorry Romeo," Charm laughed, "I couldn't resist." The newcomer, Romeo, rolled his eyes as he helped Charm up.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Romeo grunted before giving Charm a peck on the cheek. Charm laughed again as he went to Romeo stock up the shop.

"Did you hear about the attacks?" Romeo asked from the other room. Charm thought for a moment. He had heard about them from clients as they were leaving but that was about it.

"Not very much," Charm replied melodically. He heard Romeo hum and stifled a sigh. He was told he had a soothing voice but sometimes it felt more along the lines of hypnotic, so he would often not talk very loud. He heard Romeo grunt as his voice filled the room.

"You should really pay more attention." He looked up to see Romeo leaning against the doorway before the brown eyed man finished,

"The elves have broken into buildings as well, so I'm thinking we should up the security on this place." Charm studied him for a minute and thought on that.

"I don't see why we would need to," he responded softly, "this is just a yoga shop. No need to attack it. It holds no significance to the protection of the city." Romeo hummed at the solid point before going into the storage closet to check up on cleaning supplies. Charm looked up at the now vacant spot before he thought back to one of his regulars.

 _"Morning Mira," greeted Charm as Mira walked with her yoga mat sticking out of her bag. The brunette smiled at him before she dropped the bag and rolled the mat out._

 _"Morning Charm," she responded happily. Charm looked at the girl for a moment. Despite her happy reply, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She had the beginnings of bags under her eyes and she shook a bit like she had too much coffee. As if sensing him, Mira turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile or tried at least._

 _"What is wrong, Mira?" asked Charm, coming to sit on the floor in front of Mira's mat. Mira sighed as she pulled her hair into a bun on her head._

 _"KJ," she replied, "he's been acting weird. At night, I am fairly certain that he goes out to try and figure out about the local attacks on campus." Charm nodded at that a bit as he hummed._

 _"Isn't a part of helping keep the campus safe?" Charm asked softly. Mira thought for a moment as she nodded._

 _"That's not my problem though," she said softly as her voice shook a bit, "the last attack resulted in someone ending up dead. KJ is my best friend and childhood friend, I don't want to be the one to identify him. God knows his parents wouldn't even bat an eye at the fact he would be dead." Mira looked down sadly as Charm sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Tell him how you feel," he recommended, "I've seen the way KJ looks at you. He needs you as much as you need him. He will listen when you talk, I am sure of it." Mira looked up at Charm with a smile as more people began to file in._

Charm shook his head at the memory as he looked toward the door. the attacks on campus had gotten worse and so had Mira's dread. But KJ seemed to be stopping his nightly escapades from what he could tell. Mira seemed to be happier the past couple times she had come in and more rested. What concerned him was that he had seen the brunette yet today and she normally came in at least once a day. Other times he suspected it was a nice escape from the campus and the world. Charm shook his head once again and went to check on Romeo and found that his boyfriend was finished. Laughing softly, Charm walked into the back room and sat down across from Romeo. The brown eyed brunette looked at him for a moment before he went back to the paper work he was working on.

"What brings you in here?" Romeo asked, "You hate paperwork!" Charm had to laugh at that as he nodded and leaned back.

"Just enjoying your company," Charm replied softly taking a deep breath. The smell of a forest and cinnamon hit his nose as Romeo smiled and continued his work. The two sat in silence before Romeo's phone buzzed. Charm looked at it curiously then gasped as he saw the news on the screen. Romeo looked up quickly as Charm unlocked his phone and read the news.

"There was a mass murder on campus then an attack on the high school," Charm rattled off, "all this morning." Romeo looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. What worried him was seeing Charm so rattled then it dawned on him why.

"Did Mira come in this morning?" he asked. Charm shook his head causing Romeo to groan. He was close to the nineteen-year-old just like Charm and viewed her like a little sister. So, this was worrying to hear that the attack may have been the reason why she didn't come in this morning. Romeo reached a hand out and placed it on Charm's arm, watching as his boyfriend visibly relaxed.

"We'll focus on finding out about Mira once the police know more," Romeo stated softly as Charm nodded. Romeo was about to get back to work when he heard the bell from the front door. Charm and Romeo shared a look as the two went out to investigate. Charm gave a happy sigh as he saw Mira with KJ and another boy. He instantly took in the third boy's features.

"Romeo," he called, "get me a water bottle." He heard a grunt before one of the cabinets open. Mira walked up to Charm and tried to smile. Charm shook his head as Romeo gave the water bottle to the other boy.

"No need to fake it Mira," Charm spoke softly, "I heard what happened on campus and you had Romeo and I worried." Mira gave him an apologetic look before returning her attention to Josh. The man's pallor was starting to come back as he drank the water. KJ looked up at Mira as rubbed patterns in Josh's back. Charm looked on curiously as did Romeo when KJ got up.

"He saw someone dismembered right before his eyes," he murmured loud enough for the instructors to hear. Both Charm and Romeo's eyes widened as Romeo said,

"That would explain the look on his face." Charm nodded as he walked over and sat next to the man. Josh flinched a little when Charm sat down but didn't move when he put a hand on his shoulder, for some reason it soothed him. Mira smiled when she saw Josh relax before turning to Romeo and KJ.

"Charm is a miracle worker," she spoke softly. Romeo chuckled at that as KJ nodded. Romeo turned his attention to the TV he had turned on when he came in. Mira and KJ watched as well. The news showed the attack at high school as well as the attack at the college.

"Turn it off please," a small voice murmured. Charm looked at Josh before he heard Romeo shut off the TV.

"Is it alright…" Charm began when he realized he never got the man's name. as if sensing that Josh supplied,

"Josh." Charm nodded as he finished his thought.

"I'm Charm. Is it alright Josh if we listen to it then? That way you won't have to see it." He could see Josh think about it before nodding. Romeo went and turned on the radio instead. The news spoke about the damage and the fact that four people were missing from the high school.

"Those poor people," murmured Mira, "two of them were just kids." KJ looked at his childhood friend and pulled her into a sideways hug. The moment was ruined by the door opening once again. The five looked up to see the missing people from the high school. Charm's eyes widened as he said,

"Valerie!" Valerie smiled a little as Lina and Liz crashed down on to the floor, their adrenaline spent and exhaustion taking hold. Romeo rushed into the back and came out with four more water bottles. He yelped a little when the girl's ice cold hands touched his. Charm noticed the chilled look on them as the only man with them said,

"The girls need warmed up. The elf that attacked tried to freeze them in the library." Charm nodded but Romeo was faster yet again and came back with a couple emergency blankets. Both Lina and Liz smiled as they huddled together.

"Well you two are very brave," Romeo smiled as he wrapped the blanket around the two. The girls looked up at him and smiled.

"The blonde is Lina and the red head is Liz," the man spoke softly as exhaustion caught with him knowing the ladies were safe. Charm was faster and pulled a chair up for him to collapse into.

"You did good, sir," Charm spoke softly as he handed the man a water bottle before examining his arm. Lucas smiled as Charm made sure his arm was okay. Valerie smiled at the two as she sat next to the brunette girl.

"Charm, meet Lucas," Valerie said, "And Lucas, meet my Yoga instructor, Charm. Oh, and his boyfriend, Romeo." She pointed to Romeo as she said last bit also helping Josh know who was who. He had figured out her name and know knew all the newcomers. Mira looked over at Josh as Liz asked,

"Is he alright?" Mira looked at the red head who had gotten up to check on Lucas.

"He will be," replied KJ softly. Liz looked at KJ guardingly as Mira chuckled.

"It's alright," Mira giggled, "he's harmless. That's KJ." The men in the room chuckled as KJ's cheek reddened and he huffed.

"Really, Rey! And this wonderfully lovable idiot is Mira." KJ huffed causing a sliver of a smile to appear on Josh's face. Liz smiled a little to when she saw Josh smile. Lucas looked between everyone as he asked the million-dollar question.

"I know Valerie, the girls and I are running from the elf that attacked the school. And it seems that you three are running from one as well. So, what do we do know?" Everyone stopped at that as Charm thought for a moment before looking at Romeo. Charm was about to say something when the front door flew open, shattering the glass in the door. Lina shook a little as Lucas pulled gently off the floor. In stalked the elf that Lucas was sure they had escaped. He was massive with broad shoulders and a military like style. He had on a black jacket over a white shirt with black cargo pants tucked into combat boots. The elf gave the humans a fanged smile before he licked his lips. Charm and Romeo both shuddered as his gaze landed on Lina. The small blonde shuddered as well when Valerie pulled her into a hug. Lucas's gaze narrowed as the elf laughed.

"I heard what you asked human," the elf purred, "and I have an answer for you. You die! Like vermin you all are." With that he charged at Valerie and Lina but Lucas held strong and fought him off. The elf was surprised when he got a solid uppercut to his jaw and roundhouse to the head. Lucas growled as the elf went flying into one of the mirrors. The elf looked at Lucas as the others crowded around the two females. The elf then noticed two other females and decided to change tactics. Something he noticed with the humans was the females were always weaker so therefore it made more sense to attack the weaker of the two. So, with unprecedented speed he ran at the red headed one. To his shock, the dark-haired female was faster and pulled the red head out of the way, making him crash into another mirror. Liz looked over at Mira who gave her a smile. The two looked up to see the elf charge them again but this time his hand began to glow. Liz's eyes widened as she felt the temp drop. Mira noticed it too but was still fast enough to get the two out of the way. After the second dive, she was thanking Charm for pushing her on some of those stretches. A growl resonated through the area followed by a loud crash. Mira looked up shocked when she saw Charm give the elf a sucker punch sending him into the wall of the studio. Romeo gave a snort of amusement as Josh and KJ gave a small cheer. Mira helped Liz up as Josh said,

"To answer your question, Lucas. We run!" Lucas looked over and nodded as Romeo steered them toward the back door. KJ thought for a moment as he looked down at his phone and turned on the Bluetooth. He called Camden and just let the phone play without saying anything. He heard Cam pick up but as soon as he was about to say something he heard Lina give off a frightened cry. That made Cam become worried as he heard Talia or Evian begin to track his whereabouts. KJ was about to say something when a gasp escaped his lips as something jerked his arm. He looked up to see another elf but this one was fancy looking garb. Mira cried out as she saw her childhood friend caught and Josh paled terribly. Everyone had stopped not because of the capture but because they were surrounded. The brutish elf laughed as he walked up to the other one and looked at KJ.

"So I see you vermin have met Sander," the elf laughed as KJ shuddered. The regal looking elf, Sander, turned to the other and smiled.

"And I see Acacia has been having fun. First you hit the college then high school. He would have gone younger had those four not escaped." Lucas let out a few curse words Charm stepped up next to him, his normally calm personality enraged. Liz shuddered when she saw the look on both Josh and Mira's faces. They went from being petrified to murderous in a split second. Looking at the older people in front of her then back to Romeo, Valerie and Lina then over to KJ; she decided enough was enough. Lucas saw the movement off to his side but it was almost too late. Another elf charged from the side and this one was female. She would have taken his head off if it wasn't for Liz, charging in with a stick and hammering away at her. The female elf fluttered away from the strikes, her flowy garbs fluttered and shredding as the stick tried to bite into her. Lucas was impressed by the courage shown before he turned his attention to the two holding KJ. Sander, too, was impressed by the small red head and turned to Acacia.

"Help Sanna out," Sander commanded as Acacia smiled. Not a moment later he rushed at Liz but was stopped by Lucas and Charm.

"Don't think so you masochistic freak," growled Lucas as Charm smiled light and evaded a swipe. While Charm and Lucas took on Acacia and Liz went toe to toe with the female, Sanna; Josh and Mira stared down Sander as his grip tightened on KJ's arm making the man wince and gasp. That made both Josh and Mira growl as the two ran at him. Sander smiled as he swung KJ around making both Josh and Mira dive off to the side.

"If you five are taking on us," Sander hissed happily, "then who is protecting those three?" Both Mira and Josh looked at each other than at Romeo and the girls. They were surrounded by some immensely pale humans or better yet zombies but with fangs. A growl escaped Charm as one got to close to Romeo but his boyfriend sent it flying. Valerie too sent a group flying back while Lina stood petrified. Sander laughed at the small blonde girl as one zombie closed in on her. Both Romeo and Valerie were too busy to help and Lina was too scared to fight back. Liz's eyes widened as Sanna took the opportunity to strike but an unknown growl ceased all the fighting. A blur charged out of the forest, taking the head of the zombie. Sander smiled as both Sanna and Acacia let out a growl; the five humans regrouped to see another elf stare down Sander.

"Well hello little brother," laughed Sander as he moved KJ in front of him gripping both his triceps this time. Evian growled as he saw more minions come at the girl. With a flurry of punches and jabs, Evian had the group vanquished.

"Good to see your skills aren't rusty, Evian," laughed Sander, "we can always make more Branna anyways." That last part made Evian let out a feral growl causing Lina to backpedal into Romeo. Valerie moved a little closer too as the others watched wearily. Sanna and Acacia seemed to forget about the humans as they charged Evian. KJ's eyes widened as Sander smiled down at him.

"It's alright, young one," hummed Evian, "they've yet to beat me. Why start now!" With that Evian began intricate dance with Sanna and Acacia, everyone stared in awe as Evian soon dispelled Sanna and Acacia. Sander laughed again as he dragged KJ forward but towards Mira and Josh. Both tensed up as Sander studied the two for a moment and blew at the crook of KJ's neck, causing the boy to tense up and both young adults to ground their teeth. Evian bared his as Sander laughed.

"You think that scares me little brother," cackled Sander as he looked at Mira and Josh, "I want to see these human's reaction when I kill their friend right in front of them." KJ's eyes widened as Sander licked his lips. Charm, Lucas and Liz all shared a look before charging forward. Everything seemed to slow down as Sander leaned in to bite KJ. Mira and Josh had now begun to move forward as Sanna and Acacia cut off the other three. Evian, too, had run forward to stop him but a loud crack is what stopped him. Sander yowled as blood dripped down his chest from the bullet in his back. He spun around throwing KJ away from him as Cam stood with a hunting rifle aimed Sander. Realizing his mistake too late, Sander turned around to see both Josh and Mira sending a kick at his face. He dodged it to get an overpowered his to the face sending him into Acacia while Sanna moved out of the way. Mira growled as Josh spat venom.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt all those people then find this all to be game!" Josh began to glow red faintly as Liz came up to his right and Mira on his left. Lucas was on Mira's left while Charm was on Liz's right.

"How dare you determine were not worthy enough to live!" Josh seethed, "you have no right! You have no right to judge us as monster when you are one. You killed innocent people! You ruined many lives! You think this is all fun!" As he spoke the red light surrounding him grew brighter but not only his but so did the others, all signifying that they agreed with him.

"You will pay for ruining lives!" screamed Josh as Sander watched wide-eyed, "and you will die for thinking you are gods!" With that red, blue, green, orange and white lights filled the forest where they ended up as everyone around looked on in amazement. Cam put his finger to the earpiece as Talia spoke in awe,

"We found them! We found our protectors!"

 **And here is the beginning of the fight scene. Tell me what you think? I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so pointers would be lovely. And now you have met Charm and his boyfriend along with Sander. In the next bit, we see Sander get his butt kicked of course and explanations onto how and why the morphers came about. So, until then, see ya!**


	5. The Rescuers Formed!

**And here it is… you get the morphed Rangers, oh, and chapter 4! As usual, I don't own the team except for Mira nor do I own Power Rangers. And since I am disclaiming, I got this idea from watching Thunderbirds are Go so if anything sounds familiar it may be from that. You can also look it up to see the idea for the suits. So, when it comes to the Thunderbirds idea part I don't own that either. Those rights go to the Andersons, Gerry and Sylvia. Now that I'm sure I covered all bases with who belongs to who… onto Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

KJ, Evian and Camden watched in awe as the light faded to reveal still faintly glowing people. But there was something different about them, something more dangerous. All three of the elves in front of them sensed it as Acacia and Sanna stood in awe. Sander growled at the turn of events.

"Doesn't matter humans," growled Sander as he went to move toward them. Josh's eyes narrowed as five individual lights shot out of the sky and onto the five people. Their eyes widened as a bracer went on their right wrists and an ear piece sat in their ears. The five didn't even seem fazed by the new additions to their persons nor were they fazed when a voice came through.

"Alright guys," Talia said excitedly, "time to fight back on an even playing field. Press the button the Bluetooth and say Rescuers Ready. Than be prepared for quite the rush." Josh grunted acknowledging he heard her as he pressed the button. The other followed suit as they said gruffly,

"Rescuers Ready!" With that the light filled the area again as Josh stood in what seemed to be a rocket ship. It flew around him as red light trailed it, sticking to him. A black spandex suit covered his body as thicker plating covered his chest. A red utility like sash went from his left shoulder down to his right hip with a thin belt coming from his hips with a holster on the left hip. He had red gloves and red boots as the light went up to his face forming a red helmet with a silver mouthpiece and black window like pieces for seeing.

The light filled the area as Liz stood in the cockpit of an oversized jet. The jet flew around her as a blue light trailed it, sticking to her. A black spandex suit covered her body as a black skirt with blue trim sat on her hips. A blue utility like sash went from her left shoulder to right hip, crossing under a thick belt that sat a holster on her left hip. The sash itself went into a leg strap that kept it in place on her upper thigh right below the skirt. The light continued on giving her blue gloves and boots before heading up to her head. A blue helmet covered her head with a silver mouthpiece and tri-paned visor.

The light filled the area as Charm stood in the cockpit of what seemed to be a hauler type of craft. A smaller behemoth flew around with green light trailing it, sticking to him. A black spandex suit covered his body as a green utility like sash went from his left shoulder to his right hip. And like Liz's the sash went into a leg strap around his thigh. But the light continued on making a strap go under his armpit, holding the sash up on his shoulder. His belt went around his mid-section with padding sitting on his left hip, the padding connected to another strap going around his right thigh. The green light continued on; giving him green boots and gloves before doing up to his head. A green helmet sat on his head with a silver mouthpiece and two huge pane like visors that nearly touched the mouthpiece.

The light filled the area as Mira stood in a reef with an orange submarine zipping around her. The orange light trailed it, sticking to her. A black spandex suit covered her body as a black skirt with an orange trim sat on her hips. An orange utility like sash went from her left shoulder to right upper thigh with a piece looping around back sitting on her left upper thigh, starting from her belly button. Hooked to the top of her suit sat a rebreather while the light finished out with orange gloves and boots before going up to her head. An orange sat on her head with a full paned visor with a silver mouthpiece sitting on it.

The light filled the area as Lucas stood in a space station with the white light zipping around him, the trail sticking to him. A black spandex suit covered his body as a white utility like sash went from his left shoulder to right hip before continuing on to a thick loop his mid right thigh. The light continued up the left side making a circuit board like design into his left side before connecting with the top of the sash. The light trailed out from the circuit design as it gave him white gloves and boots before going up to his head. A white helmet sat on his head with multi-paned visor going from temple to temple and a silver mouthpiece.

The light cleared as everyone stared in shock. In the place of the five people, stood Rangers. Talia cheered through the earpiece causing Cam to wince along with a couple of the new Rangers. Josh smiled as he felt power course through him before looking at the others. They stood tense and staring down the elves in front of them.

"Do still think that is doesn't matter, Sander?" chided Josh as the five ready to attack. Sander growled as Acacia and Sanna readied for attack. With that all hell broke loose! Evian and Camden went to help Romeo and Valerie against the Branna while KJ protected Lina who seemed to finally get her bearings. Josh, Liz, Charm, Mira and Lucas went at the trio of elves with everything they had. Liz and Mira teamed up against Sanna, keeping the female elf on the defensive. Liz gave an excited cry as power coursed through her right arm as she gave Sanna a right hook, sending her flying with a blue powered punch. Mira laughed as she charged forward and gave Sanna a flurry of kicks, each one glowing orange. Mira and Liz shared a look as they ran at Sanna, sending a unified punch.

"This is for all the people you hurt," they said together. The punch was enough to send Sanna skidding back and knocking her out of the fight. Acacia looked over as he gave a growl but was cut off by Charm. He sent a flurry of punches at Charm but the sash was harder than it looked and Acacia found out that it would be pointless to punch the Green Ranger. Charm laughed as he brought his arm back and delivered a solid jab sending Acacia back into Lucas who judo flung him into a group of Branna. One of the Branna went into Sander, making him back off from Josh. Josh growled as he charged forward and sent some kicks at the head elf. Sander growled back as the two gave no leeway to each other. Josh finally let out all the pent-up emotion from the day in an enraged bellow. Sander backed up a bit as Josh hit him.

"This is for all the people you have killed today," Josh ground out as he sent a left hook into Sander making him bounce off a tree.

"This is for Shay!" Josh yelled as he gave Sander a nice roundhouse kick to the head. Sander bounced off the ground and laid dazed before he narrowed his eyes and got up but Josh wasn't finished as a red aura surrounded him.

"And this if for KJ!" he bellowed, "for making us have to watch you threaten him, knowing damn well that it would hurt us. This is for you thinking you can do anything!" With that Josh ran at Sander faster than the elf could comprehend and sent a powered-up punch into him. Sander cried out in immense pain as he was sent through trees and skidded along the ground. Acacia and Sanna cried out as they ran to Sander who was livid but could barely move. Liz, Mira, Lucas and Charm came up on both sides of Josh as Josh growled out,

"Well will protect the innocent people of this town from the likes of you. Mark it! You may have started this war but we will finish it." Sander's eyes widened as Sanna teleported them away. Josh took a deep breath as he tried to get his emotions under wrap. He didn't know why he said that, he wasn't a team player but now he was committed. Exhaustion overcame him as his morph went away as well as the others. The five collapsed on the ground, the day catching up to them. The spectators came over to help except Evian and KJ. Romeo helped up Charm who was just shaking while Valerie helped Lucas by taking some of his weight. Lina and Liz hugged while Josh helped Mira up. Camden studied the group for a moment before turning to KJ and Evian who were talking about something or more like Evian was checking over his young friend to make sure Sander caused him no harm. Camden had to smile at that. At first he didn't trust Evian but seeing him now made him happy he did trust him. KJ and Evian looked over as Cam smiled and moved out of the way. KJ gave Evian grateful nod as he went over to Mira and Josh with former giving him a crushing hug.

"Need to breath Rey!" KJ gasped out garnering a chuckle from Josh. Mira giggled a little as she let go and saw Evian walk up next to Cam. She eyed him wearily but was still open. Evian saw all the weary looks as Cam sighed.

"It's alright guys," KJ spoke softly, "E is on our side." Josh looked over at KJ who Mira still hadn't let go off. The brunette's grip tightened a bit on not just KJ but Josh as well. Evian gave them a tight-lipped smile.

"It's alright, KJ," Evian spoke softly, "trust is earned not given. I understand them not trusting me for what I am. When it was that very creature that got them in this mess." KJ looked down as he nodded when Lina stepped forward pulling Liz with her. Evian gave her a gentle look.

"Thank you, sir," Lina murmured, "for saving me." Evian gave her a gentle but closed mouth smile as he gave her a nod.

"Of course child," Evian murmured as Lina huffed causing Evian to become confused. Camden, having caught why she did that, clarified for Lina.

"He calls everyone child," Cam stated, "even me and I am a lot older than you are my dear." Lina eyes widened as she studied Evian. The elf in front of her laughed a bit as he said,

"I am quite old." Cam rolled his eyes as KJ snickered.

"Now he admits it," KJ giggled causing Evian to narrow his eyes at nineteen-year-old. That made Mira and Josh go on the defensive. KJ waived the two off as he looked at Evian.

"What he acts like woman when you ask him his age," huffed KJ. Cam's eyes widened at that analogy. As Mira and Josh just stared at their friend before they broke into fits of laughter. The others just looked at the duo incredulously. Some wondered if the events of the day had caught up to them or the severity of the situation that they were in. KJ looked on both sides of himself and shook his head. Cam gave the two a worried look which KJ waived off.

"They'll be fine," stated KJ, "just let them laugh it off, then they will be more open to whatever you have to say." The last part was directed to Evian, who seemed worried as well. Charm and Lucas shook their heads as Liz studied them for a moment.

"They say laughter is the best medicine," she murmured. Lucas and Charm both looked at her. Cam nodded as he clapped his hands together.

"Well we should head back to Talia's house," he exclaimed, "there you will get answer from all of us. I will help KJ with his friends." KJ bent down and helped Mira up as Cam helped up Josh. The group followed Evian who led. Soon they came to a manor on the outside of town. The gaped at the size of the house as the front door flew open. Out walked Talia, in her arms was some medical supplies. Cam looked at her quizzically as Talia shrugged and looked at Evian.

"He used the earpiece he had in to tell me to get some things ready," Talia spoke softly. Cam looked at Evian as he took out the earpiece.

"But you never liked those things," Cam sputtered out, "it was always something about Talia making you go deaf." Talia gave Cam a narrowed gaze as Evian chuckled.

"Come on Cam," started KJ, "you know it was that one time that Tal did that and is was because of you. She was yelling at you, forgetting that we were all connected." Camden blushed as Evian broke into a fit of giggles. The group went inside and up to the parlor. Everyone took seats while Evian sat next to Cam making sure that he gave them space. KJ sat next to Josh with Mira laid out on an ornate chaise chair. Liz sat on her other side with Lina on a love seat. Lucas laid out on a chaise chair next to a couch with Valerie, Charm and Romeo taking that. Talia set to work getting Lucas's arm properly bandaged up while Evian, KJ and Camden looked at everyone.

"I may regret asking this," Cam mumbled, "but who has questions?" KJ smirked at that as silence descended on everyone.

"What just happened?" murmured Lina. KJ smiled at that simple yet compound question. Evian gave her a tight-lipped smile before thinking for a moment.

"You met the creatures who think humans are nothing more than cattle," Evian said softly, "They feel superior as Josh had pointed out before brilliantly beating the, ever love shit I believe you human's say, out of my step brother." Talia, Cam and KJ looked at Evian in shock when he cursed. Josh had to chuckle a little at their looks before he heard Evian continue,

"But that feud dates back a very long time. As was stated before coming into the house, I am quite old so this dates back centuries. Elves at one point lived in peace with humans until war struck the planet. I believe you humans called it World War II. But at the time, humans were so single minded. All they wanted was weapons for the war, which I later learned was needed to save lives but at the time, I found pointless. All weapons did was cause death and destruction. I wasn't the only one who shared those views, many elves shared it. We began to avoid the humans, not wanting any part of that war. Until one day, a group of scientist came. They wanted to test nuclear devices and thought the underground would be the best place to do it. Where we resided, there were no underground springs or anything so they went had and tested the devices in the tunnels, forgetting about us." Evian stopped for a moment to recollect his wit. The people in the room stared in shock as some had figured out what was about to happen.

"They detonated them," stated Liz softly, "and they killed a lot of elves, didn't they?" Evian looked at the red head with saddened eyes and nodded. Lucas and Charm looked down at their morphers as Josh just stared ahead thinking.

"The death count was so high," Evian stated, "not to mention our food supplies and bodies got contaminated from the radiation. The contamination turned us into what you see today. The mutations are a byproduct of centuries of radiation." Everyone looked down sadly as it made sense why they attacked them somewhat.

"But that was years ago," Josh threw out, "do the elves really hold that much of grudge?" Evian looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"No one even thought to check on the elves afterwards," Evian replied, "we were all but forgotten. Many more elves died from complications of the radiation. By the end of it over three quarters of our population was dead or dying. We faced extinction unless we did something. That was when one of our kind figured out that if we feed on humans with regular blood, ours doesn't kill us. Unfortunately, though when we started it, we were more like vampires. We just took the blood and left you all alone, until we discovered that the mutations gave us venom and we started killing you. That's when the idea came about that we were gods. We could kill you with as much as a bite. We could make you all pay for the genocide you caused. And that is where we come to today. The General has gotten tired of taking things slow, he is speeding up his timetable." All those that morphed leaned forward a bit. Evian thought for a moment as he continued,

"I ran away with the powers created by our people to counteract your military powers. The powers you five wielded today were originally created to be used against you." Everyone looked at each other before looking down at the bracers on their wrists.

"So you betrayed your people to protect us?" Mira asked. KJ grimaced at the question but Evian just gave her a gentle smile.

"No young one," Evian replied, "I did it to protect my people. You see I am the crown prince of the elves and this war will bring even more death to them." Everyone stared wide eyed at the news.

"Your royalty?" sputtered Charm as Evian nodded.

"Yes, I am," Evian said softly, "and Sander is my step brother but he will never be in line to the throne. My father made sure of that. Over the past century, my father has been working to rebuild what we once had with the humans. But my uncle, the General, hated the humans and refused to cooperate with my father. So, things went slowly until the day that my father ended up dead and he blamed the humans. He even had one there but I could sense that the human didn't do it. She was so scared and could barely move due to an injury. Unfortunately, the rest of the elves were blinded by their grief. Being the crown prince, it was on my shoulders to do what needed to be done. And I am ashamed to admit, that I didn't defend the woman before they killed her. I should have stopped it but that would have caused more trouble. Acacia comes from a military family down there, one that has always served my family. But he was blinded by Sander and now believes everything he says. Sanna, on the other hand, comes from a noble family. One that is level headed but immensely good fighters when they want to be. And from what I know, Sanna doesn't feed on humans; she never has." Everyone looked in shock at that last bit.

"So what you're saying," Lucas murmured, "is that she is just misguided? That she might be able to be saved from their plight?" Evian nodded as Cam and Talia looked at him.

"Yes Lucas," replied Evian, "but I am not one hundred percent sure. That was when I ran from the underground. She may have changed since then but from how thin she is, I still think she refuses to feed on humans." The others nodded as Charm looked down at his morpher then up at Evian. The elf smiled as he said,

"Talia can tell you more about that one; all I did was make sure the humans had a fighting chance." Charm nodded as Talia cleared her throat.

"Well where to begin," she stated as she wrung out her hands, a nervous tick that appeared whenever she was put in the spotlight. Cam smiled at Talia gently as Charm looked at her two.

"Maybe you could tell us about the venom?" he asked softly. Liz nodded as she rubbed her neck, revealing a newer bite. Mira grimaced at the mark then moved her hair back to reveal a bite as well. Both Josh and Lucas revealed the same marks on their necks as well. Evian's eyes widened a bit.

"This is magnificent," he murmured causing Talia to look at him so he continued, "it is rare for humans to survive our bites but if they do they may develop… abilities." Talia's eyes widened as each person with a morpher looked down.

"That is how the morphers work," Evian stated, "they could only be used with elves but not even we knew how. Well now it is obvious, it's the venom that makes them work. The venom in your blood is what gives you the ability to turn into Rangers." The five looked each other as Liz spoke up softly,

"I have empathy because of this. That's something I never asked for." Lina looked at her best friend wide eyed as Lucas gave her an understanding. It made sense to him now why Liz and her father never got along. She could sense what he truly felt.

"I have hypnosis," Charm muttered softly, "hence why I can't speak that loud. For some reason it comes through there, but when I focus it comes through my eyes." Evian nodded as Josh, Mira and Lucas shared a look.

"I have small forms of light manipulation," Lucas stated, "I can reflect much like a magnifying glass does when in the sun."

"I have visions," Josh sighed, "I try to change them or stop them but it never works. Maybe now I can do something about that." Everyone looked at Mira as she looked down and rubbed her upper arms and shuddered. KJ looked down sadly as he said,

"She has water manipulation more specifically she can manipulate the currents in water." Mira looked up at him wide eyed as KJ shrugged and added,

"You've been swimming with me since and when you freak out in the water the ability comes through." Mira looked down, somewhat ashamed as Talia smacked KJ upside the head. Seeing her discomfort, Romeo asked,

"So what can these guys do exactly? I mean the morphing was awesome but what does each individual color do?" Talia smiled at the distraction and it seemed to perk Mira up a bit. Talia pulled out an IPad and began tapping on it before flicking something onto the TV in front of them.

"You see, "Talia began, "when Evian found Cam, KJ and I he had no idea how to work these per se. He knew folklore on them but he didn't know much about it aside from that. He knew that these were to be used in times of crisis. Hence why they have taken on the forms of rescuers when you morph." She swiped a bit showing the red, blue and green rangers before switching over to orange and white.

"Now to start with the Red Rescuer," Talia smiled as she looked at Josh, "this one is space capable. Any monster that simulates anything space related, you will excel in beating them. Your Zord is a rocket, a bright red on. As for the person wielding the morpher, they have to be confident in their abilities otherwise this morpher may not work for you." Josh looked at her wide eyed as he nodded. Talia then turned to Liz.

"The Blue Rescuer," Talia said with a smile, "this one is the First Responder to rescues. Your fast and agile but anything to strong will knock you out. Your capable of going Mach speeds with the help of your jet or more specifically fighter jet. As for the wielder, you must be observant and calm. You will be the first person some of the people see." Liz nodded as she looked down at the morpher and smiled.

"Now onto the Green Rescuer," Talia said as she turned to Charm, "this one is the Medic but also the engineer of the group. Your strong and capable but are slower than both Red and Blue. But that won't matter when the Tanker Zord is at your disposal. As for you, you need to be strong of mind and will or else the morpher will not respond to you. You are the one people go to in order to heal whether it be physically or mentally." Charm nodded as he smiled gently.

"The Orange Rescuer," Talia spoke as she turned to Mira, "you are the Deep-Sea Rescuer. Like the Red Rescuer, you will strive well in pressured situations. Your Zord is a bit more specific. You will command the Submarine Zord but like the name suggest you need water for it. As for the wielder, you must be fluid and agile with your decisions yet strong and unrelenting." Talia was about to say more but she noticed Mira getting paler and paler as she described the Ranger. KJ put a hand on her arm as Mira took a deep breath and nodded. Lastly, Talia turned to Lucas.

"And last but not least," Talia finished, "the White Rescuer. You are the Information Gathering Rescuer. You will excel in situations that require a lot of information before being handled. Like the Orange Rescuer, you Zord is a bit specific. You will command the Space Station Zord. A for the wielder, you must be lax yet tactical when it comes to your gathering. You can't be pushy about it or else it won't work, the morpher that is." Lucas nodded as Talia looked around at the five. There were varied reactions but the one that concerned her the most was Mira. She didn't look well when being described her abilities. Talia caught KJ's eyes as he shook his head. Cam, also caught the look as he checked his watch.

"Well its late," Cam stated as he got up, "it's been a long day for everyone here. I recommend that everyone stay here tonight instead of trying to get home tonight. We made some enemies to day. Liz and Lina can share a room while Romeo and Charm can. KJ has one here so Josh can stay with him while Mira rooms with Valerie. Then in the morning we can get everyone back to where they need to be." Everyone seemed at ease with the plan but Cam was sure that the day had caught up with them as well as all the information they had been told. Slowly everyone filed out of the room as KJ showed everyone to the rooms where they would be sleeping as well as where the bathrooms were. Talia went and grabbed some sleeping clothes of hers and Cam's. Soon everyone was asleep except Talia, Cam and Evian. Talia turned to Evian as the Prince turned to her.

"Do you think they will be fine?" asked Talia. Evian thought for a moment before he nodded.

"I do," Evian stated, "they survived today and they barely knew each other. This group formed today is strong as well as the support to them. They will be fine; I just fear what Sander has in store. The General may be the boss but it is Sander calling the shots." Both Cam and Talia shivered as they stared out into the night. Everyone shivered when they thought they heard a feral howl fill the night sky.

 **And here it is Chapter 4. There was a lot of information given so I you have any questions, lemme know. Or if I wasn't clear on anything. I thought I covered all the bases but if I didn't, lemme know. In the next chapter, you get the clean up on the town as well Josh stepping up and being leader…or attempting to be. This team may need a crash course in teamwork. We'll just have to wait and see. So, until then, see ya!**


	6. Red's Guilt!

**And here it is…Chapter 5! As usual, I don't own Power Rangers or the team except for Mira. Concrit is always welcome. On that note, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

It had been a couple days since his world came to an abrupt halt. Josh looked down at the watch that would turn into a morpher when needed. Talia had said something about the bracer being too obvious but Josh was too busy being lost in his mind to listen. A sigh escaped his lips as he made his way into campus. It was still unusually quiet since the events two days ago. But at the moment, he didn't mind it. Carding open the door, Josh walked into the English and History building. Taking note of how sullen things were, he continued on his way to his classroom. He was about to go in when a hand landed on his shoulder. Becoming defensive, Josh spun around to see Mira with a small smirk on her face.

"Seems you're as jumpy as I am," she commented, the normally lively spark gone from her eyes. Josh nodded as he looked down at her orange watch, Mira's eyes following his gaze. She gave a sigh as she gestured into the classroom. Josh allowed her to go in first before following her.

"No KJ?" he asked softly. Mira shook her head and showed him the text she had gotten from the man earlier. Josh nodded as he pulled out his books. Nothing seemed normal right now and he didn't like it. Mira noticed his books still had the wrap on some of them and she smirked a little.

"Do you ever do your homework?" she asked suddenly. Josh looked at her surprised as she flicked the wrapper on one of his books. Josh smirked as he nodded causing a chuckle to escape Mira's lips.

"Sure you do," Mira giggled, "Osmosis works wonderfully, I'm sure." Josh smiled at that as the mood around the two brightened a little. He liked it better when Mira smiled instead of looking glum. The two turned their eyes to the front when the professor walked in. He gave them information about classes that were cancelled due to the attacks. Josh was surprised with some of them but others made sense like the law enforcement ones. The class seemed to go by quickly as the professor was finishing up and people were packing up. Mira looked over at Josh as she whispered,

"I'm going over to Charm's to help him clean things up, would you like to come?" Josh thought for a moment before he remembered he had to talk to Shay's parents. He cringed inwardly at that encounter as Shay was the only girl he had dated for a long amount of time. Mira sensing his unease added,

"You don't have to if it makes uncomfortable." Josh looked over and shook his head.

"Not that," he mumbled, "gotta talk to Shay's parents." Mira paled at that as she looked down then placed a hand on his arm.

"Do you want me to come with you as moral support?" she asked, "Charm will understand once he hears about it." Josh looked at her with gratitude but shook his head.

"No it's alright," he replied, "go ahead and help Charm. This is something I need to do on my own. Thanks for the support though."

"What are friends for," Mira stated, "though the offer still stands. When you're done, stop by Charms place. It may help you to relax." Josh nodded as he went another way from Mira. But before he got too far Josh turned and said,

"Mira, text me when you get to Charms…alright?" Mira turned and nodded with a smile. Josh nodded back and went toward the café he was meeting her parents at. He didn't think meeting them in public was a good idea. But it's what they wanted so he wasn't about to say no. He couldn't figure out either why he agreed to this. Shay and he had a past, yes, but he tried to cut it off before it got too far in. It seemed though that it had and now he owed it to Shay to explain things or try. As he made his way there, he noticed all the students out.

"Josh!" a voice called. Josh spun around to see Liz and Lina run up to him. He gave the two a friendly smile.

"You look like your about to go to funeral," Lina commented causing Liz to groan and facepalm. Josh's face became impassive as Liz smacked her best friend upside the head.

"Wrong choice of words, Lina," Liz growled out. Lina blushed and apologized quickly. Josh gave her a curt nod before Lina excused herself.

"I'm so sorry about Lina, Josh," Liz sighed, "she doesn't know sometimes when to not say what she thinks. But why are you so sullen? Even though your quiet, you still seem more lively." Josh smiled at the apology. He didn't realize Liz was so perceptive.

"I have to meet Shay's parents," he murmured, "I have to try and explain why they won't see their daughter again." Liz winced at that, realizing just how much Lina's statement may have hurt Josh. Josh looked at Liz as the red head turned her head.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Liz asked. Josh studied her for moment, internally floored that she would ask when she barely knew him. Liz smiled up at him as Josh shook his head.

"Nope," he said softly, "this is something I need to do on my own. But thanks for the offer. I know Mira is at Charm's helping him clean up his studio." Liz nodded as she looked back around for Lina before her phone buzzed. She looked at it and sighed.

"Okay," she smiled, "I'll have to go and check it out. It seems Lina had to head home. Good luck with the talk." Josh nodded as he headed toward the café and saw Liz head toward Charm's.

"Liz, have Mira text me when you get there so I know you made it alright," Josh called out. Liz looked back surprised as she nodded and gave him a smile.

"Will do," she chirped. Josh nodded and continued on his way. His phone buzzed as Mira informed him she made it there alright. He smiled as he texted back about Liz so Charm was aware as well. He was almost there when screaming resounded from the outdoor mall. Not even thinking, Josh ran toward the sound. His watch chimed as Talia's voice came through.

"Well they waste no time," she commented. Josh grunted at the understatement.

"Josh!" a voice yelled. Josh turned to see Lucas run up. Josh gave the man a curt nod before he focused forward. He saw Branna everywhere but nothing more. What floored him more was the café he was supposed to meet Shay's parents at was here. Had Mira and Liz not held him up he may have led them straight to more innocent people. Lucas saw the emotions play across the Red Rangers face as a laugh filled the air. Out of all the chaos walked Acacia with a humanoid fire lion. Lucas growled as Josh turned his attention to the duo in front of them.

"This is just a taste vermin," Acacia laughed, "try to figure out where we will go next. Maybe someplace more crowded." Acacia laughed as the duo disappeared. Josh looked on in shock as Lucas ran up to the spot but saw nothing. It was then the two noticed the Branna had also left. Lucas walked up to Josh as a prim voice rang through the air.

"Joshua!" Josh's eyes widened as he looked over. This day was going to hell! First he had to find a psychotic elf with a fire lion and now he had to deal with his late lover's parents. The red ranger stifled a groan was the woman's heels clicked toward him followed by an equally prim man. Lucas all but winced at the posture they carried and looked at Josh before pushing up his glasses. He leaned in and said,

"I'll deal with what the psycho said. You do what you need to do!" With that Lucas left in a hurry. Josh internally thanked the man for his support as well as thanking him for looking Josh's age.

"Who was that young man, Joshua?" the woman demanded, "and is he the reason why your late to our meeting?" Josh looked at her incredulously as her husband chimed in.

"Now hunny," he said, "that probably wasn't the case. Seeing all the destruction around something bigger probably kept him from arriving on time." Josh ground his teeth subtly while the couple in front of him argued.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anders," Josh began, "the reason why I was meeting was to explain some things. Shay's not coming home." Josh kicked himself at how that sounded but became surprised when Mrs. Anders said,

"Oh we know. We got the call informing us of her death. Is that why you wanted to meet with us?" Josh looked up at them, blinking a couple times. He could tell Mr. Anders was trying to hold it together but Mrs. Anders didn't even seem fazed at what she just said. All Josh could do was nod as Mrs. Anders rubbed her temple.

"Well everything concerning her funeral has been arranged," she listed, "as well as taking her back after the funeral to our hometown. So, I truly see nothing that you have to say will matter." Josh just stared at the woman in front of him like she was the devil incarnate. But then again with what Shay said, the woman may have been. Mr. Anders looked down sadly as he shook a little before composing himself. The man was grieving and his wife didn't even seem to care. Josh ground his teeth as a smooth voice spoke.

"Josh." Josh turned to see Evian walk up and that honestly surprised the young man. Evian gave him a small smile, making sure not to reveal his fangs. Mrs. Anders gave surprised oh as Mr. Anders eyed the newcomer wearily.

"Hello, E," Josh greeted. Evian gave him a nod as he looked at the couple in front of him.

"I was downtown and heard the attack," Evian said softly, "so I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know that sometimes you would come down here with Shay to work on homework together. You were helping her with a class, weren't you? I believe the business one." Josh looked at Evian in shock before quickly masking it as Mr. Anders said,

"You've been helping my baby girl, Josh?" Josh nodded following along with Evian's little lie. Mrs. Anders looked at Josh as something changed in her eyes and they softened.

"I suppose you aren't a complete rebel then," she chirped as her phone did as well. She looked at it before turning to her husband, "dear, we must be going. The funeral home would like to have a talk about the arrangement." Mr. Anders nodded but Josh stopped them.

"Wait!" he called, "you need to know or more be warned. Shay, she was…" Josh took a deep breath as Evian placed a hand on his shoulder. Taking another deep breath, Josh finished,

"She was attacked in the attack. It happened so fast and before I knew it she was everywhere. If you haven't seen her yet, I'm warning you on what you will see." Tears pricked his eyes as Mr. Anders's eyes widened while Mrs. Anders didn't seem fazed once again by it. Mr. Anders gave him a grateful nod as he and his wife went on their way. Josh sighed as he turned to Evian. The prince just looked at him before he gestured back toward the house.

"Maybe coffee will help," he suggested. Josh looked up at him, giving him a grateful smile as Talia came through Josh's watch.

"E, coffee only helps you when your stressed. I don't need you turning Josh into a caffeine addict." Evian snorted as he tried not to laugh.

"As I have stated before, I am not addicted to the stuff," he laughed, "but Cam on the other hand is." A groan came from the other side as Evian's enhanced hearing heard Cam call him a traitor. Talia soon clicked off but not before Josh and Evian heard her start to lay into Cam. Josh studied Evian for a moment.

"You did that on purpose," he stated, "you are addicted." Evian gave him a small smirk as he shook his head.

"Can't become addicted," he replied, "venom stops it. But I do like the taste, my stash is filled with amazing tastes." Josh's eyes widened as a laugh snorted out. Evian looked at Red Ranger and smiled as he walked a little faster but not before he added,

"Everything will work out in the end. But for now, you have us." Josh trying not to laugh, barely heard what he said. While it didn't register right then, he was sure it stuck in his mind.

~NaturesRescuers~

Acacia walked back into the underground as Sander looked up. Right behind him stood the humanoid lion. His skin crackled as if it were made of fire. His hinged legs bent as he walked much like a big cat's legs. His hair crackled and flowed around as he watched Acacia and Sander.

"We met two of the new Rangers," Acacia stated, "but they were too late to stop any of the chaos. Some humans may be dead from the attack but like you said, it was just a warning." Sander nodded as he thought back to the college when he attacked. He remembered the red one being with a girl. He smiled as he remembered tearing into her. Sander looked over at Acacia curiously.

"Did the red one seem off?" Sander inquired. Acacia thought for a moment as he shrugged but the lion answered instead.

"Something smelled off," the lion answered, "he seemed on edge but I don't think it was us. The smell felt old." Sander nodded as smiled and shuddered. Like the vampires of legend, if their kind got blood that was absolutely delectable then they would frenzy and that is what happened with the girl. Sander smiled again as he turned to Acacia.

"I know where you and Agnu must strike next," he smiled cruelly. Acacia smiled at that he and the fire lion, Agnu, moved forward to listen. Acacia's smile widened as he looked at his superior and Agnu gave off a feral yet happy growl. Sander just smiled as he turned back to what he was working on. With that Acacia left with Agnu as Sanna walked in and surveyed the scene in front of her. Sander looked up when he sensed her.

"We may want to get seats for Acacia's next excursion into the city," Sander murmured as Sanna raised an eyebrow, "Agnu has his next target. We will see if the rangers are prepared for this." Sanna nodded as a sinking feeling entered her gut.

~NaturesRescuers~

Josh and Evian entered the manor to see people bustling about. Charm was helping Cam with something while Liz was occupying Talia. Lucas and KJ seemed to conferring about something but Josh couldn't see Mira anywhere. The two walked in entirely getting everyone's attention. Lucas gave a Josh a light smile as he looked back down at what he was working on.

"Alright," Lucas stated, "from what Acacia said, he was going to go bigger. But what would be bigger than that? I mean he attacked the mall and called it a warning." The others nodded as Josh looked around for Mira. Charm, as if sensing who he was looking for, stated,

"She went looking for you to make sure you were alright. She left right after the attack happened." Josh's eyes widened as Lucas looked at Charm in shock.

"Charm," Lucas said, "I was with Josh and left right after the attack. I never saw Mira go that way." Charm's eyes widened as KJ cursed under his breath. Josh looked at the nineteen-year-old. Worry filled Josh as voices began to argue about what to do. A few wanted to look for Mira while a couple stated about finding Acacia next target. Josh's head began to pound as the noise level rose.

"Enough!" Josh bellowed getting shocked looks from everyone. Josh took a deep breath as he looked around.

"Mira is a big girl," he stated, "she can handle herself but in case she needs help KJ can look into finding her as he knows her the best. The rest of us focus on this next spot; we don't know when Acacia will strike." Evian looked at him with a proud smile as Josh sighed and murmured softly,

"Just because I like to party and slack off, doesn't mean I'm not smart." Evian nodded as he mumbled back,

"Never said you weren't smart." Josh looked up at the prince before looking at the others. A sickly feeling entered his gut as Lucas said,

"We narrowed it down to a conference center and the airport." Josh nodded but the feeling got worse, making him a bit nauseous. Almost immediately after that the vision hit. _He saw Mr. Anders sobbing while Mrs. Anders was white as a ghost. The vision flashed to the funeral home as another man spoke to them and Mr. Anders broke down into hysterics while Mrs. Anders turned toward him with wide eyes as the man behind her smiled ever so lightly… the vision broke as Josh looked around to see everyone crowded around him._

"Give him space," Charm chided as he brought a water bottle to him. Everyone moved as Josh sat up and rubbed his temples. Charm stuck his fist out and turned it over while opening to reveal some Aspirin. Josh gave him a small smile as he uncapped his water bottle and took a small drink before shoving the pills in and swallowing. Shaking his head, Josh looked around as his gaze landed on Lucas.

"Lucas, you all investigate the conference center. He will most likely want to go to a place where he can cause a lot of death. Bringing a building down on top of people would be a safe bet." Lucas raised an eyebrow as Liz cocked her head to the side a bit.

"And what are going to do?" she asked. Josh thought back to the vision then looked at Lucas.

"Do what I need to do!" Josh replied. Lucas's eyes widened as he shook his head a bit. But before he could say anything, Josh was gone. Liz and Charm looked up bewildered as they turned to Lucas. Lucas gave them a vague explanation of what happened at the mall and Charm shook his head.

"He's going to go off on his own to handle this," Liz stated, "what if he is right and Acacia is really there. He can't take on the brute and this fire lion." Lucas sighed as Cam stepped forward.

"Right now, just do as he says," Cam commanded, "the conference center isn't far from where I think his morpher is going." Liz sighed and looked at the screen then nodded. Charm did as well but didn't reveal nor say anything about it. The three ran out of the manor but none them could help as a sinking feeling came over them. Something was wrong and they didn't know what it was.

~NaturesRescuers~

Mira walked along the destruction the mall's center. She looked around a bit as she checked the scorch marks. Reaching her hand out to touch it, she recoiled back quickly. Mira was shocked to find it was still hot. She couldn't figure out how though, the wind was blowing so the temperature dropped and since the fiery spot sat in a divot the wind shouldn't be enhancing it at all. She thought back to her classes; most right now were science classes. She was a biology major after all. Than it dawned on her what it was. She let out a gasp as she brought her morpher up to lips.

"Guys," she called through but all she got was static. That concerned her as she knew heat affected technology. And she just discovered what the lion was made of exactly and that he was very, very, very hot. She wiped her brow when she discovered the heat wasn't on their end but hers. Spinning quickly, Mira came face to face with the fire lion. The lion growled happily as he charged her. Mira quickly dove out of the way and watched as the lion's claws broke through the concrete. With a gulp, Mira took off the way she came in hopes to get away from the lion. But something she forgot was how fast most animals are. The lion was almost on top of her by the time she swerved. Sweat began to pour down Mira's face as the lion man laughed.

"Everyone is on a wild goose chase," the man growled, "three are going to a dead end while the red one's conscious is getting the better of him." Mira growled and dove out of the way again as she rolled to a stop. The lion man laughed as Mira looked over her shoulder. Branna had now appeared but that didn't concern her. What concerned her was the lack of a general. The lion man came down on Mira almost too fast as she rolled out of the way, only to be blasted back instead. Mira cried out as her back connected with a stone wall. Coughing a bit as her ribs ached, Mira looked down at her communicator. The heat was becoming too much as Mira could feel her temperature rising. She didn't think she would be able to hold a morph but she had to try. Raising her morpher up, she was about to call the chant out when the lion man gave off a maniacal cackle and shot a lava blast at Mira. Mira's eyes widened as she realized she ran out of time.

 **And here it is Chapter 5! Tell me what you think… in the next chapter we get Josh coming to terms with things as he realizes that letting people in isn't a bad thing. And what will happen with Mira, who went off on her own. We'll find out. After reading this, ya'll should check out my new fic… Power Rangers God Strike. Lemme know what you think of it. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
